A number of devices have heretofore been proposed and tried for preventing or controlling female incontinence. Typical of such devices, which have heretofore been inserted in the vagina for such purposes are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,649,086 to Sluijter, 3,066,677 to Berry, 3,554,184 to Habbib and 3,646,929 to Bonnar. All of these prior art devices are subject to one or more recognized dis-advantages. Sluijter, for example, does not provide reliable capability of the ring-shaped device to remain in position during normal motion of the patient or convulsions of the vagina produced by coughing. The Berry device requires surgical procedures for the anchoring of a hard, inflexible device in the vagina, thereby incurring the risk of infection. The Habbib device requires a complex arrangement of belts and straps to hold the device in proper position within the vagina. Lastly, the Bonnar device employs a member supporting a flexible diaphram which is expanded by an internally positioned balloon, thus requiring an inflating tube extending out of the vagina at all times.